The Becoming
by rockin-da-world-4eva
Summary: Whenever Luke and Leia played th jedi and the sith Leia never wanted to play the sith. Bad things are fortold of Leia is she really a jedi? and how harmless is the jedi and the sith game? bringing it real is the problem here. read inside 4 more! R


**The Becoming**

Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey this is my first Star Wars fic so be nice...i guess I can accept flames but don't make them to bad cause I'm new to all this and don't hate me for mesing up names...and for future reference...EXPECT TWIST! Well on with story...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Star Wars...yet...but for now I own this story!

* * *

**

Just to lay it out for you...Padme and Anakin are together. Anakin never joined the dark side of the force...Senator Palpatine was never found out (meaning that he is not Darth Sidious at this point, he is but he is not, get it?) At this time Anakin and Padme are living to gether and Padme is about to give birth...takes place near end of the 3rd movie.

* * *

Padme lay on the birth table with Anakin Skywalker by her side waiting for her baby to be born. She looked up at her husband who was standing next to her holdning her hand. 

Outside the birth room looking through the glass awaiting for Padme to have her child was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and even Queen Apailana herself. The three of them were here to see the baby be born.

The robot looked on the computer to make sure the health of the baby or babies. She rolled over to Anakin to give him the report on how his child was. "The babies are in perfect health." Anakin looked puzzled.

"Babies...?" he repeated.

"Yes she is to give birth to a twins." Anakin gave a huge smile at the news. Apparently everyone outside had heard the news too as they were all smiling.

Padme gave a scream as the first baby was coming out. Anakin rushed to her side and held her hand as she gave birth. The first baby to come out was a baby boy. Padme looked up at Anakin and told him to name him.

"Luke."

The second baby came out and it was a baby girl, Padme named her, "Leia." Everyone came in the room to see the parents holding thier children. Obi-Wan was first to speak.

"Well Ani, lets just hope he doesn't turn out like you now."

"And why not, I turned out fine."

"Well I just don't him to go looking for trouble like you did..."

"Master I simply did what I had to do to save your neck." Obi-Wan went slightly pale and left it at that. Padme gave a small chuckle at his pale face along with Anakin.

Yoda was next to talk, "Train young Skywalker, we will."

The Queen now spoke up, "If he is going to be the one to bring peace to both the dark and light sides of the force he must have training." She bowed her head and dismissed her self.

5 years later

"Mommy!" Leia wailed as she ran from her older brother, by 1 minute, who had his toy lightsaber out and was ready to attack. Luke and Leia were playing Jedi and the Sith, and guess who was who. Luke was forcing his little sister to play once again, since she rather not play the tourmenting game of try to kill the Sith. Crying, Leia ran for her life.

"Mooommyyy!" Leia yelled once again hoping to get out of this game.

"Mooomm-" she was cut off as she ran into her mother who picked up the crying Leia.

"What happened sweet heart?"

"L-Lu-Luke." she muttered. Padme gave Luke a long stare. Luke backed up, turned around prepared to run, and ran into something. His father.

"Hi Daddy!" he tried to act innocent but it never worked with a Jedi Master.

"What did you do son?"

"Nothing daddy." well to Luke it was nothing, but Anakin looked his crying daughter. '_Right, nothing at all._' he gave a little chuckle at his thought. He looked at his son with the same long stare as his wife.

"Ok." Luke gave a sigh and told his father what happened as he looked from him to his cyring, now almost calm daughter, and back to his son.

"Luke what I have I told you about making your little sister play that game?"

"If she does not wish to then don't make her."

"Ok, then why don't you go and play with one of your othr friends?"

"Well Jasons sick, Shiker's on another planet, Leon is not friends with me no more, Spanky i-"

"Ok, I get it. That still doesn't give you the right to tourment your little sister. I know you like that game, but she doesn't anymore."

"Yes sir." Anakin set Luke down, Padme set Leia down, and Luke apologized.

"I am sorry Leia for making you play the game again. I promise it won't happen again."

"I accept you apology." they gave each other a small hug.

"Now for the good news. In the main room please." they all followed Anakin to the main room where they all sat down.

"I have good news for Luke and Leia. Luke shall begin his training to become a Jedi in a week and Leia is to began her training to become the future Queen in a week also."

"They were not supposed to start for another month. Why the suddon change in plans?"

"Master Yoda has just decided. The rest is classified by the Jedi Council."

"Oh."

"Father?" Leia inqiured.

"Yes Leia?"

"How come I cant train to be a Jedi? I mean, how come I can't train along side of Luke? I mut have Jedi power father, I did come from a powerful Jedi."

Anakin looked at his daughter, knowing that question would come up, and felt sorrow for her on the inside. "Well Leia, Master Yoda does not feel the force inside of you and thought it was wise that you should train to become Queen insted of a Jedi."

"Ok father." she lookwend down at the floor saddend to death.

3 hours later

"Goodnight Leia." Padme gave Leia a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight mother."

"Night Luke." Anakin gave his son a kiss goodnight.

"Night father." Padme and Anakin switched.

"Night Leia." Anakin gave his daughter a kiss goodnight

"Goodnight father."

"Goodnght Luke." Padme gave her son a kiss goodnight.

"Night mother."

Anakin and Padme left with the door half closed and the light off. Soon enough Luke was fast asleep and dreaming of being a Jedi and fighting along side father. While Leia on the other hand lay wide awake thinking why she couldn't be a Jedi too like Luke.

With Padme and Anakin

"I must go talk with Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. I'll be back soon enough." with a small kiss he was off to talk to his Masters.

With Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin

"Masters I am wondering why my daughter Leia can't be a Jedi. I can feel the force inside of her, so why can't she train Master?"

"To dangerous, she is."

"How is my daughter Leia dangerous Master?"

"Powers of destruction, she has."

"Master Obi, destruction?"

"Yes Anakin, me and Yoda has forseen it. At all cost you must keep her in line with her Queen training and keep her mind off Jedi buisness."

"Of course Master." Anakin left in pain.

With Leia

Leia who was now fast asleep, away from the confussion, dreamt of an old man in a long black robe. (a/n guess who that was)

**Author Note:Great first chapter...don't you think? Well another should be up soon enough. While your waiting it wouldn't hurt to review you know...Well I really do hope you enjoyed this chappie! **

**Poll:**

**Who is your favorite charracter out of the three; Anakin, Obi-Wan kenobi, or Darth Vador? **

**What is your favorite Star Wars movies?**

**What do you think should happen in the next chappie?**

**Rate this chappie.**

**Yours Truly,**

**rockin-da-world-4eva**


End file.
